1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and device for processing a touch input, and more particularly, to a method and device for processing a touch input to improve a reaction speed or accuracy of a touch manipulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices are being developed and supplied. In recent years, portable electronic devices, which have a variety of functions, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like are widely used.
Most electronic devices that were recently developed have used a touch panel (or a pen sensor panel) as an input device. In particular, a user may intuitively input a user manipulation to a touch screen combined with a display.
A touch screen (e.g., a touch panel (or a pen sensor panel)) included in a display may have a reduced reaction speed or reduced accuracy of a touch manipulation based on a processing time or a processing method of a touch movement of a user.